The present invention relates to a holder for writing instruments, specifically for ballpoint pens, which comprises a main body having at least two sockets therein for holding the writing end of a writing instrument.
A large variety of such holders of different geometrical shapes and holding means are known. Usually such holders, especially holders for at least two writing instruments comprise a main body, the base of which can be placed on a solid support such as a desk or the like, and which has at least two sockets in a row, into which the writing ends of the writing instruments can be put. Frequently such holders are combined with other devices e.g., a plate for holding pencils, rubbers and the like.
In practice, the desires of various buyers differ from each other and therefore quite a number of such holders have to be kept in stock by the trade, that is, holders which are suited for only two writing instruments, for three writing instruments or for some other definite number of writing instruments. Quite often one of the writing instruments of a buyer's original set gets lost, so that then one of the recesses will always stay empty.